left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnum Pistol
The Magnum is the most powerful handgun in Left 4 Dead 2. It has an eight round magazine and deals a lot more damage; however, it cannot be dual-wielded. The Magnum is able to achieve a one hit kill almost anywhere on a Common Infected, as well dealing moderate damage to Special Infected. The weapon can also blow limbs off Common Infected. The Magnum appears typically where an extra Pistol would be waiting, though it is considerably more rare. It also has the unique feature of having identical accuracy when incapacitated as when standing. It is model after the Desert Eagle designed by Magnum Research in the U.S., and manufactured primarily in Israel by IMI (Israel Military Industries, now Israel Weapon Industries). Tactics * When using the Magnum, aim for the body to compensate for its huge recoil. * The Magnum can be used effectively both at close and long range against Common Infected. * The Magnum has superior penetration against Common Infected, and as such can quickly dispatch entire lines of rushing or clustered zombies. * The Magnum is not as useful against most Special Infected (excluding the Boomer and Spitter who are comparatively weak), especially on higher difficulties. The weapon's small magazine, high recoil and mediocre rate of fire make it an unsuitable weapon against targets that can absorb entire magazines before falling. * Generally, Survivors who use shotguns do not need to carry the Magnum. Their primary weapon already does high damage, and they could easily run out of ammo using only these low capacity weapons. However, a Magnum is still better than a shotgun for long-distance targets. * A Magnum is the best sidearm to have when incapacitated. It can easily tear through Common Infected, and keeps a good rate of fire and good accuracy. * The Magnum is also good in combination with the grenade launcher, the AK-47 or the Sniper Rifle. * The Magnum is the only firearm that can kill Common Infected with a single shot in Realism mode no matter where it hits. Pros * Extremely powerful for a sidearm. * Kills Common Infected in one shot, even in Expert and Realism mode at practically any range, making it one of the few guns able to do so. * 80 damage per bullet and infinite ammo. * Rounds can pierce through multiple infected, making it very useful against the horde. * Very accurate when still or crouching. * Provides superior ground cover when incapacitated. * Has a relatively fast reload. Cons * Lower rate of fire. * Has a high amount of recoil that reduces accuracy when fired quickly, hampering its performance against distant special infected. * Holds only 8 rounds at a time. * Deals more friendly fire damage. * Cannot be dual-wielded. Behind the Scenes The Magnum was originally supposed to be called the "Desert Cobra". A string calling the Magnum the Desert Cobra is in "left4dead2_english.txt" under a line about the Magnum. The name Desert Cobra only appears in the final on the sign next to the Magnum in Whitaker's Gun Shop, which calls the weapon the ".50 Desert Cobra". Locations The Magnum is usually located in a number of places where it replaces the P220 pistol spawn. Few of the many locations where a magnum would spawn are: *Dead Center **The Hotel: From the start head down the stairs. In the room in the right, either on the map table, or in the bedroom on the right on the nightstand. **The Mall: Sometimes the Magnum can be found on the 2nd floor, when you cross under the half-closed security gate that leads to two escalators heading down. *Dark Carnival: In the Whispering Oaks Motel (the building in between the Midnight Riders billboard and the pool.) Both the white pickup truck with roll bars and lights, and the orange car (which may be alarmed) face the door. *Swamp Fever: Found in chapter 2. Sometimes found at the beginning, but usually found on a dock next to a destroyed wooden building. About 35% into the chapter before the plane crescendo event. *Hard Rain: About half of the time on the table in the first building (Burger Tank), the other half in the white house with the broken walls to the right of the ambulance. (The white pickup truck is facing the door.) *The Parish **The Waterfront: From the building with the jukebox, take the side alley all the way to the end. **The Park: In the second chapter, about halfway through the level, you will come across a caravan in the middle of a street that usually contains a melee weapon, a tier-2 weapon, and almost definitely a Magnum on all difficulties, on a table to the left once you enter. Notes * Even though the Magnum is modeled in the .50 AE caliber, the eight round magazine is only used in the .44 magnum variant. Though no other guns seem to use this, it is possible that it's "seven in the magazine, one in the chamber." This would not hold true for reloads from empty, however, and it is entirely possible eight rounds was decided upon for gameplay balance. * Similar to the P220 Pistols, the Magnum has no walking animation. * According to the text on the Magnum's side, the Magnum is produced by "1337 Weapon Industries (yOgi) PWN." and is made in Shyville. * Both the left and right side of the Magnum are identical, down to the grease stains, while the P220 Pistol has slightly different left and right sides. * While incapacitated, the Magnum's accuracy and rate of fire is the same as if you are not incapacitated and standing still. Holding crouch while incapacitated will result in uncanny accuracy. (As of the December 09, 2009 update, this is no longer the case, as crouching while incapacitated no longer increases accuracy) * On Nick's Survivor page on L4D.com, the bottom picture has him holding the basic P220 pistol. However, one of the picture's captions erroneously says that it is a Magnum. * The HUD icon shows a different flashlight attachment than the in game model has. * Despite the sign in Whitaker's gun shop saying that the weapon is rare, it is actually somewhat common in-game. * There is a glitch for the Magnum that allows you to reload faster. While reloading, perform a melee and the gun will be fully loaded once the shove is done. Gallery File:deagle_2.png|Rochelle holding the Magnum. File:P220_vs_Magnum.jpg|The standard P220 Pistol (left) next to the Magnum File:Deserteagletext.png|The text on the Magnum's side. External Links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vors0yz9EsQ - Magnum footage towards the end. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9whqd8q-6Bw - More Magnum footage at around 2:00 * Magnum in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFYVXCCcUck Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2